


Об искусстве вхождения в роль

by persikovaya



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Actors, Consensual Kink, Costume Kink, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Sexual Roleplay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persikovaya/pseuds/persikovaya
Summary: В чём Крис уверен точно: Себастиан Стэн — это пиздец. В чём ему ещё предстоит разобраться: пиздец в хорошем смысле или в очень,оченьхорошем.





	Об искусстве вхождения в роль

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения и прочее: бездуховное порно, затрагивание святого, странные хэдканоны о них и о том, какими могли бы быть их отношения, довольно много и со вкусом употребляемая нецензурная лексика, #себастианкрасивый.

**5.**

Они снимают уже почти две недели и Крис Эванс знает несколько вещей.

Современные технологии действительно потрясающи.

Себастиан Стэн действительно был одним из финальных претендентов на роль Капитана Америка.

Похоже, его собственные опасения насчёт того, что ему по контракту придётся сниматься не в одном, а в целых шести дерьмовых фильмах, не оправдались.

Он хочет, чтобы Себастиан Стэн пялился ему не на подбородок вместо глаз*, проговаривая свои реплики, а чуть пониже.

Себастиан — это пиздец. То, как он носит свою-не свою фуражку слегка сдвинутой вбок и то, насколько ему идёт эта форма — это пиздец. Думать, что вместе с колледжем он завязал и с бисексуальностью заодно, было пиздец глупо.

Это Крис успевает подумать за полчаса перерыва, а потом ему снова приходится возвращаться в кадр, и при виде «Баки» умение производить законченные мысли ему отказывает. То есть он пытается, но такое ощущение, что он слишком вжился в роль, только вместо _бакибакибаки_ у него в голове — _себастиансебастиансебастиан_.

Себастиан улыбается ему. Себастиан пьёт, и капля воды скользит ему по горлу за ворот военной формы сороковых. Себастиан кусает губы, пока ждёт своей очереди на финальной читке.

Крис давится своей репликой, потому что смотрит только на них.

**4\. **

Крис держится, когда Себастиан, когда «кэп» спасает его с базы Гидры, смотрит на него так, будто он подвесил в небе луну. Он не выдерживает, когда они снимают сцену на поезде.

В конце концов, их дело как актёров — прочувствовать то, что они играют.

Они делают именно то, что предписано сценарием и системой ещё Станиславского — чувствуют.

Чувствуют в кадре — и даже не надо заставлять себя думать о всяком печальном дерьме, чтобы влажно заблестели глаза, — и чувствуют вне его. В конце рабочего дня, стоя рядом и чувствуя друг с друга почти выветрившийся аромат парфюма и пропитавший вещи запах пота. Ещё позже, когда, идя до гримёрок, обмениваются шутками и мнутся вокруг друг друга как самая популярная чирлидерша школы и капитан сборной по футболу, и самое смешное, что даже не понять, кто есть кто. Ещё — когда по очереди обтирают друг другом стены гримерки Себастиана. Ещё — когда сдирают друг с друга одежду и смотрят друг на друга так, будто хотят не съесть — сожрать, со всеми потрохами. Ещё — когда Крис прижимает его к стене душа, зажимает между собой и ней, и они долго, мучительно, постепенно согреваясь, обтирают друг другом уже плитку с затейливым узором на ней, не останавливаясь, пока вода, падающая сверху, не становится из горячей тёплой, и из тёплой — прохладной, и даже когда она становится ледяной.

Себастиан ругается сквозь зубы и надсадно дышит, поскуливая, Себастиан смеется, Крис, уткнувшись ему в плечо, почти кричит, когда, наконец, кончает, а дверь гримёрки — дверь, за которой они скинули одежду, — распахивается и бьётся о стену.

**3.**

Себастиан в костюме Зимнего, с длинными волосами — прикинь, я отрастил свои для этого, говорит он, и Крис смеется, запускает в них пальцы, а потом дрочит, прижимая руку к лицу и пытаясь почувствовать на ней запах шампуня и духов — это грех.

То есть Крис понимает, почему видеть его так больно для кэпа, но у него самого-то от этого стоит, и Себастиан не помогает, взахлёб рассказывая на интервью, как ему охуенно играть Солдата.

Длинные волосы. Холодный взгляд, в котором легко читается выражение охотника, выслеживающего жертву. Ёбаные ремни на каждом сантиметре тела.

Он усердно, не пропуская ни одной хоть сколько-нибудь достойной возможности, развлекается в одиночестве после каждой совместной сцены, а потом как-то оказывается на коленях, вылизывая ледяные пряжки и потираясь пахом о клапан чёрных тактических ботинок. Себастиан смеётся своим ёбаным грудным смехом, подвигает ногу чуть дальше, чтобы прижать твёрдый мысок прямо Крису под яйца, и подначивает его.

_Скучал по своему Баки, мой капитан?_

Крис слегка укоризненно смотрит снизу вверх, но трудно смотреть на кого-то укоризненно, пока давишься его членом.

Себастиан смотрит на него сверху вниз, надменно, очевидно наигранно, с выражением охотника, цепко охраняющего взглядом свою добычу, и от этого Крис кончает в штаны, в туго обтягивающие задницу штаны своего конфетного костюма кэпа.

Его челюсть обхватывают пальцы, и Себастиан просит: Открой рот.

_Как хороший мальчик, капитан._

На самом деле он приказывает, но Крису не нужны приказы, чтобы сделать в точности как он хочет.

Себастиан любуется его взъерошенными волосами, блестящими от слёз глазами, красными пятнами на щеках и шее. Его сперма стекает изо рта Криса на подбородок. На грудь. На огромную звезду на ней.

**2.**

— Что за хуйня? — говорит Себастиан, когда Крис, лёжа у него на животе головой, передаёт ему свой телефон, открытый на видео из Youtube.

Крис — не то чтобы человек метафор и философских значений, но с тех пор, как Себастиан начал раскрывать для него приглашающе колени, он для него всё больше и больше как открытая книга. Сейчас, например, он позабавлен и раздражён одновременно.

— «Карьера Себастиана Стэна, но каждый раз, когда он целует парня, становится быстрее»**, — по памяти цитирует название видео Крис и фыркает в нос, поворачиваясь к Себастиану и кладя щёку ему на живот, прямо в выемку под рёбрами, над самым солнечным сплетением.

— Я умею читать, — говорит Себастиан и недовольно щурится. — Но это всё ещё не объясняет, что это за хуйня. И зачем ты мне её показываешь, кстати, тоже.

Вообще-то, Крис просто так привык. Присылать людям вещи, которые заставили его вспомнить о них. Иногда — вот так буквально.

— Может, я жалею, что меня нет в этом видео, — говорит Крис и заходится смехом, утыкаясь Себастиану в живот; его плечи подрагивают, когда на них ложится чужая рука.

Себастиан, извернувшись, ловко скидывает его на постель и спускает с его бедёр мягкие домашние штаны, который Крис надел, чтобы было удобнее валяться в гостиничном номере с ним весь день и ни на что не отвлекаться.

— Сейчас будешь, — обещает Себастиан и прикусывает его за бедро совсем не игриво.

Крис размышляет целых несколько секунд, считается ли поцелуй между губами и членом.

Естественно, возражать он даже не думает.

**1.**

Себастиан улетает первым — у него что-то в Великобритании. Крис готов бросать монетку, что это очередная роль грустного гея. В контексте Англии свой шарм в этом есть.

Второй его сюрприз Крис обнаруживает дома.

Первый — в здании аэропорта. В зоне досмотра. С десятком других людей локтём к локтю вокруг, и их совершенно не дурачат его тёмные очки.

На экране сканера — слава богу, видном только ему и служащему, — среди обычных вещей виднеются ни капли недвусмысленные очертания резинового члена.

Тёмно-синего, узнаёт потом дома Крис — ещё раз спасибо господу за то, что его не заставили выворачивать багаж перед всеми.

В его ноутбуке — весь единственный сезон «Королей».

Крис заносит домой сумки из такси, принимает быстрый душ, наливает себе холодной колы и садится перед ноутбуком. Открывает папку с лаконичным «тебе» в качестве названия и смотрит.

Себастиан появляется на экране — в другой форме, и кокетничает, рисуется — тоже по-другому, когда Крис тянется за своим телефоном на столике, находит в нём контакт под двумя инициалами, SS (вообще-то он записывает всех полными именами, так проще) и переименовывает его — заслуженно — в «пиздец».

Крис продолжает смотреть.

В половине восьмого телефон вибрирует оповещением. «Пиздец» желает знать, приземлился ли он на американской земле.

Крис молчит.

«Пиздец» спрашивает, дрочит ли он на него уже, или решил пока отложить это.

Убрав вторую руку подальше от паха, Крис одной свободной набирает кучу эмоджи среднего пальца, и взамен от Себастиана приходит почти извиняющееся «вообще-то я купил его себе. не понадобилось. ты отлично заменял. решил и подарить тебе. может, вдвоём вам будет повеселее».

У Себастиана, по мнению Криса, красивое имя, но в его телефоне он так и остаётся записан так — и когда они перекидываются дурацкими шутками, и когда кто-то один оставляет другому сообщение о своём дне и потом не открывает чат четырнадцать с лишним часов, и когда это всё начинает переходить от «да, используй тот дилдо» к «пожалуйста, используй его. и позволь мне смотреть».

И даже когда Крис покупает Себастиану дилдо взамен.

И даже когда им перестают быть нужны на постоянной основе искусственные члены.

Ага, даже тогда.

**0.**

Они возвращаются друг к другу сначала в одну, варварски роскошную, постель отеля, а потом, когда съёмки заканчиваются — в постель Криса, потому что у Себастиана в Городе Ангелов только и есть, что отели и трейлеры во время съёмок в очередном фильме.

Всё идёт хорошо.

**Author's Note:**

> * На съёмках «Первого Мстителя» Крису, когда он играл скинни!Стива, помимо прочих манипуляций, рисовали точку на подбородке, на которую (вместо глаз) должны были смотреть те, кто были с ним в одной сцене, чтобы создать впечатление, что он намного ниже, чем на самом деле (а ему, в свою очередь, приходилось смотреть другим не в глаза, а поверх головы).
> 
> ** Старый, но ещё живой мемас вида «(название произведения), но каждый раз, когда (какой-то персонаж делает вещь, которую он делает часто/которой и знаменит), становится быстрее» («X but everytime Y is Z it gets faster»).


End file.
